Hotel Erotica
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Human!AU - Hotel Erotica is a hotel exclusively dedicated to clients and their 'needs'. It is a bdsm entertainment hotel, dedicated to pleasing its dominating clients with its submissive employees. Destiel, Sabriel, Samifer, Jo/Anna, Megstiel, unrelated Wincest, Ruby/Anna
1. Intro

Characters not mine, only the idea. Reviews are welcome :3

x

Dean's veins were thrumming with anticipation when he called up Hotel Erotica, to make a reservation with his favourite little sub.

"Hotel Erotica, specialist hotel, how may I help you?" the professional voice on the other end asked.

"I'm here to reserve a place in your hotel for the weekend, and I'm hoping you can make sure two subs are available, one on each night," he bit his lip.

"Names of our employees?" the man asked, and Dean knew he'd just picked up a pen to make the reservations.

"Castiel Novak and Sam Winchester," Dean licked his lips at the thought of the two subs, so different but both amazing.

"Reservation name?" the employee asked.

"Dean Smith," the customer smiled, and began giving him the details.

x

Gabriel licked his lips at the thought of seeing his favourite submissive at Hotel Erotica again. Sam Winchester was one gorgeous sub, and all that muscle and power just made it better when he was helpless. He was going to enjoy his weekend off work.

x

Lucifer was smiling happily as he booked his favourite sub, satisfied that he was free for one of the nights he was staying at Hotel Erotica. Sam Winchester was a customer favourite, for _very _good reason.

x

Jo licked her lips as she hung up the phone, delighted that her new favourite submissive was willing to work overtime while she was on holiday. Anna Milton was a gorgeous red-head, and amazingly submissive. Jo was a bit of a control-freak, she'll be the first to admit, but with her subs, she could really let it out. And Anna took everything she gave. It was _intoxicating._

_x_

Meg packed her bags, smiling widely as she packed her best lingerie, getting ready to see her favourite submissive. Castiel Novak was a gorgeous little sub with the brightest blue eyes and the best sex hair she'd ever seen, and his fucking lips ... seeing them all kiss-swollen and bruised made her almost dizzy.

x

Ruby was humming with satisfaction as she zipped up her suitcase. Anna Milton hadn't meant to be working that weekend, but she had another client who wanted to see her, so she was working over the weekend. It worked for her – the brunette loved that submissive little red-head. The picture of her all tied up ... _damn_.


	2. Meetings

"Hey!" Dean grinned over at Jo as he took a seat in the bar. She grinned at him.

"Hey, Dean," she smiled. "I guess that makes all of us."

"All of us?" he didn't have time to hear her answer before he understood.

"Dean!" Luc threw his arms around his old friend. "How you doin'?"

"I'm doing great. Needed some ... stress relief," the green-eyed man turned to look at the tall, dirty-blonde man before him.

"I think we all did," he gestured to the others.

"Hey," Dean recognised Gabe, Ruby and Meg.

"Was there a convention planned?" Gabriel chuckled, sucking on a lollipop.

"Apparently," Meg snorted. "I take it Dean's the other reservation for Cas?"

"And Ruby's the other one for Anna," Jo chuckled.

"Definitely glad Cas is bisexual," Dean mumbled as he drank his beer.

"Amen to that," Meg chuckled.

"I'm gonna go back to my room and prepare," Lucifer waggled his eyebrows and slipped from the room.

"He still sometimes gives me the creeps," Jo commented.

"He takes some getting used to," Gabriel shrugged. "But growing up with him, you kinda get used to it."

"Fair enough," Meg shrugged, leaning back against the bar top.

"I'm gonna go up to my room as well, I think," Ruby shrugged, pushing off her stool. She strode out.

"Damn, she's hot," Jo clicked her tongue. "Bit of an attitude, but hot anyways."

"I agree with you there," Dean clinked his beer to hers, and she grinned over at him.

"So who you got reserved?" Meg asked, looking at all of them.

"Sam," Gabriel licked his lips.

"Cas and Sam," Dean smiled.

"Anna," Jo answered.

"And I've reserved Cas," Meg told them as they all finished off their drinks. "We goin' up to our rooms and waiting for our gorgeous subs?"

"Yup," they all bid each other goodbye, and walked up to their rooms to await the arrival of their favourite subs.


	3. Destiel

Dean was fiddling with the toys he'd laid out on the bed-side cabinet when a hesitant knock came from the door, and briefly considered whether he should put his shirt back on or just to stay in his low-riding jeans. He dismissed the shirt and walked to the door, pulling it open to see a familiar blue-eyed man standing there nervously with lips that were almost obscene.

"Hey, Cas," he smiled down at him, and let him step inside.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Dean," the smile that touched the smaller man's face was genuine, and it sent a thrill of pleasure through the dom. He stepped closer, moving the sub closer to the bed.

"It _would_ be a pleasure, but I think you're wearing too many clothes, angel," he licked his lips, eyes darkening. "Why don't you give me a show?"

He knew they both knew that it wasn't really a suggestion, and Cas slowly unbuttoned his crisp white shirt with steady, purposeful flicks of his wrist, mesmerising his client with each practised movement. He shrugged out of it, exposing his defined torso, and Dean licked his lips, leaning forward slightly. A small smile touched Cas's lips as he undid his slacks, slowly tugging them down until he was standing there in just his white boxers, his cock already hard within them.

"All of it," Dean ordered, his voice slightly deeper and huskier. Cas obliged, and the dom's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the cock-ring fastened around the base of his cock.

"That's a nice surprise," he licked his lips, and Cas moved to take it off. "No, I think we'll leave it on for now. Why don't you help me out of these jeans, angel?"

The nickname had stemmed from the tattoos of blue-tinted wings that covered Cas's back, and Dean loved them. But he wasn't thinking of that now as the angel kneeled between his legs, leaning down with his eyes locked to Dean's as he undid the button with his tongue and tugged the zipper down with his teeth. _Damn_, he'd never done _that_ before, and why was that so hot?

"Do you want to 'cuff me up, sir?" Cas fluttered his lashes, knowing what Dean liked from his other visits. He licked his lips, reaching for the padded hand-cuffs he kept on the side. He snapped them around Cas's wrists, the chain threading to the metal head-board. Cas's legs parted so Dean could comfortably rest between them.

"Are you all stretched out like a whore?" Dean asked as he let a slick finger explore Cas's entrance. A low whine escaped from those full lips before the larger man captured them in a burning kiss, his tongue immediately sliding into the sub's mouth, tangling with his own tongue as he bit down lightly, swallowing the soft gasps he produced.

"Fingered myself open for you," Cas rasped, arching up when Dean sucked a nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin.

"That's what I like to hear," Dean smirked against his skin, tempted to leave a hickey but knowing that Cas wouldn't like it. He leaned back, pulling his hand back and listening to the disappointed whine as his finger stopped teasing the sub. He reached for the leather collar he favoured (he'd brought his favourite toys from home), and Cas stretched out his neck, his blue eyes nearly engulfed in lust-driven darkness.

He buckled it into place, admiring the contrast of black leather against Cas's pale skin. He gave it a light tug, just to hear the soft gasp. He returned to teasing that entrance that was still quite tight while he bit and sucked at the smaller man's nipples, revelling in the low cry it dragged from him.

"Sir!" Cas gasped, arching up against him. The dom could feel the hard press of Cas's cock against his stomach, along with the cool metal of the cock-ring. He chuckled darkly.

"Want me to fuck you, angel?" he asked, pulling back to take in the utterly-debauched sight of Castiel, his legs spread, skin flushed and glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, his hair sticking up from where he'd thrown his head back against the pillow, the black collar sharp against his pale skin with the dark handcuffs around his wrists. He needed to be inside his sub _now_.

"Please, sir, please, please, _please_," Cas begged, and _fuck_. Dean rolled on a condom and slicked himself up before pressing against the sub's entrance, leaning down to capture his lips in a messy kiss as he slid into him. A wordless cry escaped from the man beneath him as Dean bottomed out inside him.

He began to pound into him, his fingers digging into his waist, almost bruising. Cas was whimpering and arching up beneath him, desperate and wanton. Dean groaned at the absolute perfection of the sight beneath him, picking up the pace until it bordered on violent, his hips snapping against Cas's.

He lifted his legs until they were over his shoulder, and began to hit even deeper. He knew when he managed to hit Cas's prostate because the smaller man nearly screamed.

"Sir, oh, god, _right there_, yes!" he cried out, hair sticking to his forehead.

"Do you think you deserve to come?" Dean growled as he slammed into him over and over again.

"God, yes, please sir, please let me come, please, please," Cas chanted, his eyes wild with need. Dean removed the cock-ring, his hand closing on the sub's cock and pumping it in time with his savage thrusts. Cas _screamed_ wordlessly, coming over Dean's hand and his own stomach, clenching down on the dom's hard length. Dean let out a guttural groan into the sweaty skin of his shoulder as he came, grinding his hips to ride out his orgasm. He pulled out, taking the condom off and tossing it into the bin.

He undid the 'cuffs, but left the collar on, a possessive thrill passing through him at such a visible mark of ownership on his Cas.

"Do you wanna stay with me until you have to go tomorrow?" he murmured into the dark, messy hair.

"Yes, please, sir," that hoarse, fucked out voice ... damn, if Dean hadn't just come. He pressed a soft kiss to Cas's forehead, his arm tightening around his waist. Cas's legs were tangled with his, and Dean fell asleep with the smaller man's head on his chest.


	4. Sabriel

Gabriel smirked when he heard the knock at the door, and he threw it open to see Sam.

"Hello, gorgeous," he purred.

"Missed you, master," the Winchester breathed as Gabriel pushed him on to the bed, leaning over him to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside. He pushed his jeans away too, pausing to admire the huge cock that was already straining against his boxers.

"Gonna stare all day?" Sam snarked, earning himself a light slap which made him inhale sharply.

"Careful, or I might have to punish you," Gabriel said lightly, but he tugged the boxers down, trying not to moan at the gorgeous sight the larger man made.

"You gonna tie me up, make me your little bitch, master?" Sam murmured, his voice low, and Gabe shrugged out of his own clothes, hating them in that moment.

"You bet," Gabriel smirked down at him. "But you get out of the handcuffs too easy, so we're using this."

He produced a leather arm binder that would trap Sam's arms behind his back, and he met Gabe's feral golden eyes.

"Yes, master," he obediently moved so Gabriel could tie him up. Once he was bound, he tested them, feeling a satisfying pinch when he tried to loosen the leather.

"You're not getting out of that any time soon," the smaller man said with evident satisfaction.

"No, master," Sam dipped his head, hearing his partner's sharp intake of breath. "Are you going to fuck me?"

"No, Sammy," Gabriel forced him to meet his darkening eyes. "I'm going to ride you until you come, and then you're going to suck me off, got that?"

"Yes, master," Sam tried not to groan, but judging by the wicked grin he received, he failed miserably.

"I've already fingered myself open thinking of your huge cock, Sammy," Gabe breathed. This time, the larger man failed to hold back the moan, and his partner openly smirked. He straddled his waist, making Sam gasp, and impaled himself on his cock.

"Master!" Sam's head fell back against the pillow, and he could feel the binders, hurting when he pulled on them, but hurting so _good_. "So fucking _tight_, master!"

"Want me to move, Sammy?" Gabriel's voice was hoarse as his nails raked down that muscular chest, and Sam gasped, eyes rolling back into his head as his head fell back on to the pillow. That earned him a hard slap on his stomach. "Watch me ride you, baby."

"Yes, master," he rasped, hazel eyes locking on the smaller man as he lifted himself almost all the way off his cock before dropping back down, grinding his hips. "Fuck!"

He began to fuck himself down on to Sam's cock faster, his head falling back in pleasure. He steadied himself on the larger man's chest, pinching his nipples and ripping a low cry from him.

"That's it, Sammy. I want to hear you, baby," Gabe groaned as the sub began to slam up into his dom, finally hitting his prostate and making the golden-eyed man shout his name.

"So fucking beautiful, master," Sam's eyes locked with his, and he slammed up one last time, grinding his hips as he came. "Love how you let me come inside you."

"Hate rubbers, Sammy, you know that," Gabriel purred, undoing the binders. "Now suck me off, baby boy."

"My pleasure, master," Sam settled in the cradle of his partner's legs, his eyes meeting Gabe's as he leaned down, sucking him into his mouth. He slowly moved further down his length, his tongue trailing along the sensitive underside until he reached the base. He paused there, just watching Gabe, until the smaller man got the idea.

"Oh, fuck, you know me so well, Sammy," he groaned, hips bucking up. He fucked into his sub's mouth, and Sam's eyes rolled back into his head, enjoying the feeling of Gabe's dick hitting the back of his throat a little too much. He moaned around his dick as the dom's hands wound into his hair, tugging on the thick strands.

"That's it, baby," Gabriel groaned, head slamming back into the pillows. "Oh, _yes_, Sammy!"

The sub hallowed his cheeks, sucking in earnest, and the smaller man moaned out his name with some combination of "fuck, yes, so fucking hot, baby boy, so good," as he came hard.

"C'mere, Sammy," Gabriel said affectionately, and the sub curled up beside him, resting his head on Gabe's shoulder.

"Mind if I stay the night?" Sam asked quietly, looking up through his lashes.

"I prefer it when you stay," Gabe confessed, smiling as they moved closer together, sharing body heat.

"Me, too," Sam murmured, almost too quiet to hear, before they both fell asleep, tired after their intense orgasms.


	5. Samifer

Lucifer was playing with his latest toy, a smirk playing around his lips. The door knocked, and he set them on the bed, striding to the door in his black silk boxers and nothing else. Sam was waiting on his doorstep, an eager light in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide.

"You called for me?" he asked, and Lucifer didn't step aside. His eyes narrowed.

"What did I tell you to call me, Sam?" his voice was like ice.

"I'm sorry, my lord," the larger man bowed his head in subservience, and the dom stepped aside, enjoying the thrill that came from dominating larger people.

"I've got a new toy we're gonna play with, Sam," Lucifer's words caused hazel eyes to dilate with hunger. Gabriel may be the one he'd go for as a boyfriend, but every time he was with Luc, he came so hard he nearly lost his freakin' mind. He knew tonight would be no different, not with that animal light in those blue eyes.

"What toy is it, my lord?" Sam asked, unable to quell his curiosity.

"How about you get naked, and I'll show you," the dom's voice was all silky heat, and the sub hastened to oblige, kicking his jeans aside and letting his shirt flutter to the ground. "And, I may have lied to you. I have more than one toy I want to use on you tonight, gorgeous."

Sam's eyes followed icy-blue, and he saw the suspender cuffs that dangled from the ceiling, already in place, and his mouth dried. He saw the array of toys laid out on the bed, and the smirk on Lucifer's lips.

"Please, my lord," he managed to get out, stepping so he was standing nearer the cuffs. Luc strode over to his side, buckling him in. His legs automatically spread, lining up with his arms to balance him, and his dom's eyes darkened as they surveyed his naked form. His silken boxers were straining already, but he wasn't going to fuck his gorgeous sub just yet. He hadn't had his fun yet.

"You all stretched out for me, Sam?" Lucifer asked, his finger playing around his entrance. He drew in a sharp breath when he found the butt plug the sub had used to keep himself stretched out, just like he knew his client loved.

"You tell me, my lord," he couldn't help the smug smirk that spread across his face, just like he couldn't help the low whine as his dominatrix removed the plug, leaving him feeling empty for the first time that evening.

"You're lubed up and slick already. You know me so well, gorgeous," Lucifer breathed. He turned back to the bed, picking up a black leather collar attached to nipple clamps. "You ready to play with me, Sam?"

"Always, my lord," the sub's eyes were wide, and his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips. He buckled up the collar, and Sam let out a desperate whimper as Luc gave a tug on the chains that connected the nipple clamps to the collar, sending delicious pleasure-pain burning through him.

"That all you got, my lord?" Sam asked cheekily, and Luc let out a surprised chuckle.

"It's like you don't know me at all, Sam," he shook his head in mock-disappointment, turning back to the bed. The bound man could see his client squeeze lube over his fingers, but he couldn't see what toy he reached for. When he turned around, he had a large vibrator in his hands, alongside a cock-ring.

"You're so good to me, my lord," the sub murmured, his eyes on the toys as his dominatrix moved closer with a graceful, feral stride. He snapped the cock-ring into place, making the larger man whimper slightly, earning himself another tug on those chains. Then Lucifer was moving behind him, the slicked-up toy pressing at his entrance, not yet vibrating.

"You're so good for me, baby," Lucifer murmured, pressing kisses alongside his black collar as he pressed the toy into the Winchester's entrance. "You just keep _taking_, don't you?"

He punctuated his statement by sliding the toy inside him, stretching him so _good_. He groaned, but he knew Lucifer was right. He would take _anything _he gave, because he wanted it all _so fucking bad_.

The blonde man behind him pulled the toy out and rammed it back in, slamming into his prostate and making Sam whine as it settled there. He felt Luc's dark chuckle against his skin, and he nearly screamed, back arching against the suspension cuffs as he switched it on, straight to the strongest setting. The pleasure was so intense, his knees gave way – only the cuffs kept him upright, tight and pinching his wrists. The sensation was almost too much, the need to come almost making him black out.

"My lord, please, let me come, please, please, please," he begged as the vibrator was pushed further inside, before being pulled out and slammed back in.

"If you're a good boy," Lucifer smirked, and Sam cried out again, back bowing. His eyes were actually tearing up, the intense pleasure-pain more than it had ever been before. Luc's free hand tugged on those chains again, and the sub let out a ragged cry, his throat hoarse.

"So fucking beautiful, Sam," the dom groaned. "You're so fucking desperate for it, aren't you, gorgeous? Such a little cockslut for me ..."

"Oh god, _yes, _my lord," Sam panted out, his eyes rolling back as the vibrator hit his prostate again, merciless. "Fucking love how you tie me up and play with me ..."

"But nothing compares to me finally properly fucking you, does it, Sam?" Lucifer asked, punctuating it with another brutal slam of the vibrator.

"Never, my lord," his voice was _wrecked_, his legs shaking in the effort to keep him upright without relying on the suspension cuffs. Another tug on those chains made him cry out, head falling forwards, hair sticking to his forehead.

"That's my boy," Lucifer growled into his ear, teeth capturing his earlobe and biting down.

"Please, fuck me now, my lord, _please_," Sam begged, needing so badly.

"You beg so good for me, Sam," the dom breathed into his ear, pulling the vibrator out and switching it off before he tossed it aside.

"Only for you," his back arched as Luc's nails dug into his side as he pressed inside. He didn't know when the older man had slid on the condom, or slicked himself up, but right now he didn't care. He rolled his hips back with a low moan.

"Such a little cockslut," the dom growled, biting at the place where collar gave way to skin, not enough to bruise but enough to send shivers down Sam's spine. He began to pound into him, rough, deep strokes that hit the younger man's prostate every single time.

"Please, let me come, my lord, _please_," he whimpered, fucking himself back on his cock.

"Since you've been such a good boy ..." Lucifer dropped the cock-ring to the ground, his hand pumping Sam's hard length. The sub _screamed_, come painting Lucifer's fist and splattering the floor. He whined as Luc continued to pump him even after he'd finished.

"Fuck, Sam, so _tight_," his nails raked down that broad back as he came to the Winchester clenching down on his dick. He slid out of him, tying off the condom before he let down his sub.

He led him to the bed, lying out beside Sam once he'd gotten off the collar and clamps. He pressed languid kisses alternating with sharp bites along his neck, following the slight marks the collar had dug into his skin.

"Insatiable, my lord," Sam chuckled.

"That's why I come to you, gorgeous," Lucifer grinned. "You just take everything I have to give. Such a good little slut for me, aren't you, baby?"

"Absolutely," the larger man said it with absolute sincerity, and the dom just laughed as he wrapped the sub in his arms.


	6. Jo Anna

Jo was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the hot red-head and anticipating the night ahead.

She barely heard the door knocking, and could feel anticipation curling through her as she looked at the red-headed submissive.

"Hello, mistress," that voice, soft and subservient ... Jo could listen to it for _hours_.

"Hello, Anna. You've kept me waiting, haven't you?" Jo watched her eyes widen with understanding.

"I'm sorry, mistress. It won't happen again," she dipped her head.

"No, I'll make sure it won't," Jo murmured, reaching for her leather flogger. "Strip for me, slut."

"Yes, mistress," Anna let her short black dress fall to the floor, leaving her in just her lace lingerie.

"All of it," Jo barked, dragging the flogger through her fingers as she waited. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting, pretty girl."

"I'm sorry, mistress," Anna finally stood before her, her eyes bright even as she kept her head bowed.

"Brace yourself on the desk," the blonde ordered, watching as the red-head did as she asked, head resting on the wood, legs spread. "Good girl."

She lifted the flogger, bringing it down hard across the back of her thighs. A sharp gasp escaped Anna's lips, but she remained still as Jo decorated her skin with ribbons of scarlet. Finally, she knelt behind her, lovingly kissing and soothing each one.

"It won't happen again, will it?" she asked, running her hands over the back of the red-head's legs.

"No, mistress," Anna's voice was breathy, rough.

"Now, what are you going to do for me, pretty girl?" Jo pulled back, letting Anna hesitantly turn to face her.

"I'm going to bring you as many orgasms as I can, mistress, and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," the sub fluttered her lashes.

"Good girl," Jo flashed her teeth in a feral smile. "Undress me, beautiful."

The red-head knelt before her, reverently pulling off her shorts and underwear before rising up to discard her tank-top and bra. The dom lay back on the bed, her eyes dark with hunger as Anna sat between the cradle of her legs.

"I'm going to worship my mistress," Anna murmured, her hands gliding over her client's body, pinching at her nipples before her hands found their way between her legs. She slid a single finger into the blonde, watching her gasp softly. She added a second and crooked them, watching Jo flush, her head thrashing as she pressed up against her clit. "And I'm going to make her come totally, completely undone."

She lowered her head, her tongue joining her fingers, and Jo let out an unholy sound of _want_, her fingers tangling into red waves of hair and tugging, making the sub moan.

"That's my girl, right there, _yes_," Jo panted, and the red-head was amazed at how quickly she was unravelling beneath her. But then, she had been on edge since before she had arrived – she could tell, thanks to her familiarity with this client. She twisted her tongue deeper, eyes fluttering shut as she tasted the familiar sweetness coating on her tongue. She moaned softly, her fingers twisting in time with her tongue, and Jo let out a shriek as more of that sweetness coated her tongue.

"I'm not done with you yet," the blonde growled, flipping the red-head over, their lips meeting in a searing kiss, their tongues tangling together, sharing the taste between them.

"You taste so good, mistress," Anna was breathing heavily when they broke apart, and Jo's eyes glittered with satisfaction. She lowered her head, pressing kisses down her collarbone, down her chest, before sucking a nipple into her mouth, one hand playing with the other whilst her free hand cupped between her legs, feeling the moisture pooling there.

"So fucking wet for me. My little whore, ain't that right?" Jo growled against her skin, eyes hooded as she looked at the sight of the red-head spreading her legs below her.

"Yes," Anna choked out as the dominatrix teased her slit, her finger barely sliding in. "Please, mistress, I want ..."

"I know what you want, pretty whore," the blonde laughed. "The question is, am I going to give it to you?"

"Mistress, _please_," Anna whined, her lashes fluttering shut.

"Watch me," Jo ordered, and those eyes fixed on her again as she slid in three fingers, catching her off-guard.

"_Yes_, mistress, _YES_!" Anna screamed in pleasure as the dom continued to tease and nip at her breasts, her eyes glittering. "So _close_!"

"Come for me, pretty whore," Jo growled, placing a sharp bite on her collarbone that would be gone by the next day. The red-head's back bowed as she came, a wordless shriek emerging from her that didn't even sound _human_.

"Love our times together, mistress," Anna murmured in her post-orgasm haze.

"You know I do, too, pretty girl," Jo pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Love how you respond to me, Anna."

"Can't help it," she mumbled, her head falling against the blonde's shoulder. "Can I stay?"

"Of course," Jo smiled down at her, her own eyes sliding shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Meg's eyes snapped to the door when she heard the knock, and a satisfied smile spread across her face as she moved to open it, revealing Castiel.

"You called for me, my queen?" he bowed his head, and she waved him inside.

"Look at me," she told him, and those bright blue eyes met hers. "What did I tell you last time, Castiel?"

Understanding filled his face, and he dropped to his knees, head bowing until his forehead rested on the floor, prostrate before his queen. She smiled, running a cat o' nine tails through her fingers. It wasn't the strongest one she had – she knew the subs here preferred not to be permanently marked. But it would still leave a mark, for perhaps a week.

"Shirt off," she ordered. "Then back to that position."

He shrugged out of his dark shirt, stretching back out on the ground so his back was stretched out, lean and unmarked. She lifted the cat o' nine tails, and brought it down on his back. She heard his sharp intake of breath, followed by a muffled whimper when the second strike hit.

She hit him twice more before she was satisfied with the red strikes that decorated his pale skin. Then she knelt down, tilting his head up to face her.

"Strip," she breathed, and he stood up, slipping out of his jeans. "Now I want you to undress me. Then I want you to lift me up and fuck me against the wall, got it?"

He nodded eagerly, his slender fingers deft as they slid off her shirt and jeans. For her, the fun wasn't in the tying up and complete ownership of a sub – it was in the marking and willing obeisance that excited her.

His arms tightened around her waist, lifting her and trapping her between his body and the wall. Her legs tightened around his hips, groaning out his name when he thrust into her with one smooth slide, condom already in place.

"Move," she rasped, arms tightening around his shoulders as he began to thrust up into her, apparently finding it easy to hold her up like this. Her head dropped forwards to rest against the skin of his neck, sucking bruises there and laving them with the flat of her tongue. He groaned out a curse. His hand slid between their bodies, and she gasped as his thumb pressed against her skin, dragging her over the edge.

She cried out his name as she sagged in his arms, and he thrust deep inside then stilled as he came with a choked moan of "my queen ..."

"Leave me," she ordered after he let her relax on to the bed, and a smile touched his lips as he got changed before bowing from the room.

"As you wish, my queen," she heard before the door clicked shut.


End file.
